001: Introduction
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: When Ash catches a Cubone, he’s not sure on how to introduce it to the other PokeMon. Slightly Gay?


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Number One: Introduction

Summary: When Ash catches a Cubone, he's not sure on how to introduce it to the other PokeMon.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Ugh, doing a 100 Theme Challenge and this was all I could think of for a 'Introduction'

Comments: I'm also doing a 100 Theme thing-y for drawing. I'm using the same list for both.

Note: Writing in Cubone's POV

Also: I'm writing that PokeMon see other PokeMon to be Anthro-like. Like, they have bodies like a human (to an extent) and such. But to humans (Ash Brock Misty ect. Ect.) They look like their little animal-like self's.

"_Text" – What the PokeMon are saying_

----------

Number One: Introduction

----------

I fidget nervously, looking at the ground, hands clutching at my shorts.

"This," My captor, no, master says a hand gesturing to me. "Is a Cubone. He's going to be joining our adventure to be the ultimate PokeMon MASTER!" He raised a fist up and got a faraway look for a moment before he dropped his hand and continued. "I want you to be nice, not that you aren't, it's just I heard from Nurse Joy that Cubone's aren't used to having friends." He turns and smiles at me. "Make him feel welcome." With that, he walks away, leaving me to fend by myself.

I shiver, and daringly look up to see someone sniffing the skull that covers my face curiously. Stepping back, I squeak and raise my hands up for self defense.

"_Chill."_ The other chuckles and raises a light yellow hand for me. _"I'm a 'Pikachu'."_ He smiles kindly and tilts his head to the side, brown and gold hair slides over one orange eye. _"But I go by Eric."_

I hesitantly take his hand and shake it. _"I-I go by Greg- Gregory."_

His grin suddenly widens and he jerks me forward. _"Let me introduce you to everyone!"_

A small noise escapes me but I don't fight him.

After meeting various others he stops in front of someone leaning against a tree. _"That, the little brooding bastard, is Christopher, but, we call him Chris. Ugh, he's not the most talkative, or friendliest, person you'll ever meet."_

I nod and take a step forward. Eric chuckles at my action and wanders off.

As I inch forward, I study his face. A skull like mask covers the left side of it and bandages covers the lower half. Dark unruly hair sticks up and out towards the right and dark ears are drooping on either side of his head.

Once, I'm close enough I crouch down. _"H- hi, I'm Gregory."_ I extend a hand, hoping not to be snuffed.

He opens his eye and a light blue eyes first studies me, then my hand before he raises one of his own.

Smiling I shift slightly, feet starting to hurt from the way I'm sitting on them.

His hand bypasses mine and instead he goes for my face.

I make a small noise and try to move away but he reacts quickly. With his other hand he grabs my arm and holds me still. Then, the hand that had been moving for me before reaches for the skull covering my face and he tilts it upward, exposing my face.

My breathing quickens and I start to shake again as he studies my bare face.

He blinks slowly and rubs a calloused thumb across my cheek, then; it changes direction and traces my bottom lip. My shivers stop somewhat and I relax, closing my eyes. I feel a hand move up and brush shaggy sand colored hair out of the way and I open that eye.

He stops moving at that point and just watches before leaning back, pushing the skull back in place. Leaning once again against the tree he holds out a hand.

It takes me a moment to put my own in his, but when I do, he raises it to his covered mouth and 'kisses' it.

"_It's nice to meet you Gregory."_

Sighing, I smile.

"_It's nice to meet you too, Christopher."_

----------

:giggle:

Elohel

I'm a sucker for this couple.

And cause I'm betting you couldn't tell who the fuck the last guy was. . . He was a Houndour. :purr:

Oh, the reason I gave Cubone and Houndour the names that I did is cause those two remind me of Gregory and Christophe from SP. . . Well, to an extent. :D

Yep, I leave now. BYE!

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
